Narcissa's brief Affair
by socialist
Summary: I know you have read the entire Harry Potter series, but what about that brief censored sensual affair between a young wizard, Harry Potter and an adult witch called Narcissa Malfoy who couldn't control her lust on that fateful night at Malfoy Manor? Read on to find out more about it.


As you already know, in Deathly Hallows, Harry, Ron and Hermione are caught by Snatchers and they ultimately end up at Malfoy Manor. Though Harry's face was temporarily disfigured due to a charm, he could not escape the sight of Draco's mother. Narcissa, or Cissy as she was affectionately called by her sister, had her hormones high and active at that time.

You see, her husband Lucius had failed his task of retrieving the prophecy from the ministry, and thus was imprisoned by the Dark Lord. This, in turn, had devastated Cissy's sex life, and her sexual appetite remained unsatisfied. Now watching Harry held captive in the cellar prison beneath their house started giving her the arousals. He was a grown up wizard now, and through the last few years her lust for Harry had gradually increased. Every time she used to see Harry Potter on platform nine and three quarters, she used to dream - this was the kind of wizard she always wanted to sleep with. Young, energetic and masculine.

Cissy saw her chance when they were alone, then went to the cellar. She went inside and said, "Harry Potter, you must accompany me. The rest of you can stay here". Then she caught Harry's arm and started steering him towards a secret room at the Manor.

Once they entered the room, the door sealed itself back. Cissy then turned about and looked into Harry's eyes. For a while no one said anything. Cissy was admiring the asset she was soon going to enjoy inside out (or rather, the asset was going to rape and enjoy her, as you shall see). And Harry, who had just turned seventeen and had his own sexual fantasies in full swing, saw his chance. He had never done this kind of thing before, but by instinct, he locked his arms across Cissy's waist and pulled her towards himself. Harry then placed his forefinger upon Cissy's forehead and gently rubbed it first between her eyes, then down the outline of her beautiful nose, and finally placed it directly on her lips. Cissy gently kissed Harry's finger. Taking that as an invitation, Harry pulled her body even closer and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was like something Harry had never tasted before. Harry could now feel Cissy's bodily aroma and he starts getting mesmerized by her.

Harry then gently removes Cissy's robes and then tries to pull down her skirt. Cissy becomes a bit nervous now, starting to see this "beast like" side of Harry. Cissy tries to stop him, but in one swift moment, Harry pushes Cissy to the ground, removes the wand from her pocket and tears her skirt from behind. Cissy echoes a low "ouch".

Cissy is now laying down only in her red bra and panty, lust in her eyes, and passion filled in her body - all for Harry Potter.

This one look at the beautiful Cissy was enough for Harry to forgive all the annoyances caused by Draco till date. "I forgive you Draco, your mom is just too hot and sexy for me to hold any grudges against you" Harry says mentally.

Though Harry had never had sex before, or even watched a porn video, his sense of magical instinct was quite powerful. Harry removed his maroon t-shirt, his eyes filled with lust. His instincts told him that the feast lying before him were just for him to enjoy and they were ready to guide Harry in his quest.

Harry lifted Cissy's sensual body from the floor and placed her on the bed. Harry then placed himself upon the beautiful witch and pulled down her bra with his teeth. He then locked his arms around her upper body, taking Cissy into a tight embrace. Cissy let out a soft wail, feeling powerless in the arms of this mighty wizard.

Guided by instinct, Harry then started to bite her right nipple. "Noooooo...", wailed Cissy. Harry's bite was painfully hard. Cissy felt an extreme sense of pleasure and pain at the same time. Then, Harry did the same with her left nipple and then kissed her gently on her breasts.

By now, Harry was completely overpowered by the sweet and beautiful aroma emanating from Cissy's body. And she, was mesmerized and powerless in the arms of the powerful wizard who had defied even the Dark Lord.

At that moment, Harry's eyes felled upon Cissy's soft, red and plump lips and he couldn't control himself. He kissed deeply on Cissy's lips, enjoying the soft, juicy and tasty nectar flowing out of her. Time seemed to stop for a while, for both these passionate wizards were enjoying nothing but the gratification of their objects of lust and craving.

Both the lovers (or rather sex slaves) then started madly embracing and kissing each other's bodily forms. "You are mine, love" whispered Harry gently into her ears. "Sure darling, I'm all yours. Defile me as you want" answered Cissy in a low voice. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll fuck you hard" replied Harry. He then pulled down his pants and underwear to show her his eight inch cock which had become a rock by now. Cissy started sucking it with her mouth. The more she sucked, the more desperate she became.

Cissy desperately wanted to divorce Lucius now (If he ever got out of that wretched prison Dark Lord had put him into). After some time, Harry locked his arms into hers and pinned her forcefully on the bed, his chest pressing hard upon her firm breasts, his stomach onto hers. He then wrapped his arms around Cissy's back, taking her into a tight bodily embrace. After kissing Cissy gently on her shoulder blades and neck, Harry lowered her panty just enough for the climax to work out.

Harry inserted his cock directly into Cissy's blissful vagina, and both the wizards felt a kind of pleasure they had never felt before. This is the real magic, much better than the crap they give you at Hogwarts, Harry told himself as he fucked Cissy hard. Cissy was having the time of her life, and the pleasure she was now deriving from the thing dancing inside her pussy could not be described in words! And on the love birds went for what felt like an eternity.

Whilst his love for Cissy (or rather her physical attributes) was indescribable, Harry was unfortunately tasked with finding and destroying the Horcruxes, and more urgently, rescue his friends who were stuck in the cellar below. Nevertheless, he promised Cissy that whatever the outcome of the war, he will keep meeting her secretly and they will continue having their "affairs".

Cissy, in turn, promised Harry that she will remain loyal to him, and if the time comes, she will even betray the Dark Lord, before they kissed each other farewell.

And betray she did! As you folks might have read about it at the end of Hogwarts War. In the forbidden forest, Harry is fallen down by a curse cast by the Dark Lord, and Cissy is sent to ensure that Harry is dead or alive. Though Harry is alive, Cissy says he is not, thus betraying Voldemort himself. What else, but her utmost love and attraction towards Harry Potter can cause her to do it?


End file.
